Rosetta Passel
Rosetta Passel is one of Sora's many friends in the Kaleido Star anime. While she was raised in France, her original birth took place in Belgium. She has been a diabolo prodigy since she was nine years old, when she won her first diabolo tournament, and once went by the nickname of "The Diabolo Machine" due to her flawless performances and cold personality. Like Layla, Sora helps change Rosetta's outlook on everything when they become friends. When Rosetta joins the main cast in the second season, she sees Sora as a role model figure and wants to be just like her. Rosetta is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi in the Japanese anime while Serena Varghese voices her in the English anime. Character Description * Gender: Female * Home: Belgium, Raised in France * Age: 10 - 12 * Astrological Sign: Aries * Known Aliases: The Diabolo Prodigy, Diabolo Machine * Affiliation: Kaleido Stage, Freedom Lights (Sora invited her to join) * Friends: Sora Naegino, Anna Heart, Mia Guillem, Marion Benigni, Johnathan, Layla Hamilton, Yuri Killian, Ken Robbins, Sarah Dupont, May Wong, Leon Oswald and Fool * Specialty: Diabolo, Trapeze (training under Sora) Season One Rosetta had a very small role in the first season. In her debut episode, she was invited to Kaleido Stage to perform diabolo for a week. While Sora and the others watch from outside his office, Kalos asks Sora to care for Rosetta while she is here and they bunk together in Sora's room. At first, Rosetta is mean to Sora, wondering how Sora could watch over her when she knows nothing about her (she didn't know that Rosetta was born in Belgium instead of France). Rosetta first demonstrates her skills before the performance Cinderella and performs flawlessly. However, the audience is bored and stays silent even when her performance is done. Kalos plans to end her contract and Rosetta turns to tears because she is not making the audience applause, even though Layla says she performed very well. Sora asks Kalos to give Rosetta one more chance and he does, provided Sora trains her for the rest of the week. But soon after, Rosetta leaves the dorms and begins to head down for the airport after a talk with her agent on the phone. Sora and Sarah catch her in the elevator sulking and they tell Rosetta the news. While training with Rosetta for diabolo, Sora is not getting the hang of it and Rosetta is disgusted that Sora is supposed to be her partner for her next performance. While she tries to leave for the airport again, Ken and Marion catch her and bring her back to Kaleido Stage to see a show that Sora and Johnathan are doing. While apart of the audience, Rosetta sees how Sora manages to make everyone applaud and smile even when Johnathan is upstaging her most of the time. When she attends the showing of Cinderella, Rosetta is shocked to see Sora making the entire audience applaud for her. Rosetta, now certain that Sora can help her, tells her that she still would like to perform with her. When their big performance comes, it's a diabolo battle on swinging platforms. Sora and Rosetta throw a diabolo back and forth to each other. And during the performance, Rosetta loses her balance and makes a fault. But despite it, she wins the battle and hears the audience applaud. She tells Sora she hasn't felt this happy since her first diabolo championship and thanks Sora with a hug and kiss. She then leaves Kaleido Stage but turns to wave goodbye to Sora. She returns half way through the series when Yuri takes over Kaleido Stage. She is invited to join Freedom Lights, the new company that Sora and friends start. She is more than thrilled to be with Sora and joins very quickly. When they go to Marine Park to perform, her diabolo skills have now made the audience applaud and smile like how Sora showed her. She stays with them through the rest of the first season and joins the audience in seeing Sora and Layla performing The Legendary Great Maneuver. New Wings Shortly following the start of the new season, Sora finds Rosetta in her shower late one night after she runs away. She tells Sora that she ran away from her agent to become a member of Kaleido Stage and become a trapeze artist. Sora agrees to watch over Rosetta, even after Rosetta told her that her agent would probably give her "a thousand lashes" if she was caught, and makes sure no one finds her. But while Sora is out for a performance of Sayuki, Rosetta sneaks into the training room and gets into a fight with May about Sora's skills. She accidentally reveals herself and is soon chased by Sora, Kalos, Ken, Jerry and her agent (who came to Kaleido Stage knowing Rosetta would go there). Her agent gets into a fight with her, which is then revealed that Rosetta's agent is really her mother. She didn't want Rosetta to return to Kaleido Stage fearing that she would turn back into a machine since it was her mother's forceful training as well as Rosetta driving herself into the ground that originally caused Rosetta to become the "diabolo machine". But after seeing her smiling with Sora, her mother remembers that it was Kaleido Stage that returned Rosetta's smile to her. She then allows Rosetta to join Kaleido Stage. During the series, Rosetta is now seen with Sora's group of friends and constantly supports her as she works to train her body to handle the trapeze. When Sora and friends go to France to learn the secret of The Angel's Maneuver, she meets Leon's old trainer and learns the history of Leon and his sister Sophie. Rosetta's first big break on Kaleido Stage came when she was a member of Swan Lake as one of the supporting characters. When Sora performs the maneuver and becomes a Kaleido Star, Rosetta discovers Fool and walks away frightened like Sora was. All Fool can say is that the dream to become a Kaleido Star has been passed on, and it now rests within Rosetta. The Princess Without A Smile OVA In the OVA, The Princess Without A Smile, Rosetta is chosen to be Sora's partner for the upcoming performance, titled the same as the OVA, as the princess. During training, she is having a hard time as she can't handle being a lead role yet. She soon starts doubting herself very much and runs away. When she waits at a bus stop, she sees Fool's mask stuck in a spider web (thanks to Sora flinging him away earlier) and sees all the memories locked away in his mask. She soon realizes what everyone's feelings can do just as Sora and friends find her. She returns and joins Sora for the performance. Right as Sora and Rosetta are about to go on, Sora sees an illusion of an older version of Rosetta by her side in one of the outfits from The Legendary Great Maneuver and turns to Sora saying "Thank You, Sora...." before Sora snaps back to normal. Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good da yo! Good! In the third OVA for Kaleido Star, done completely in chibi style and computer animated, Rosetta is apart of the five main characters singing the opening theme of "Yakusoku no Bashe e" with Sora, Anna, Mia and Layla. In the actual OVA, Rosetta hosts a section called "The Amazing Attempt at Diabolo" where she tries to teach Ken the basics about diabolo performing. While she is performing with little problems, Ken's constant daydreaming and cluelessness causes him to blunder at most of the things Rosetta teaches him. Also during the performance, Rosetta sometimes says hurtful things to Ken that causes the entire audience to laugh and make Ken feel embarrassed. At the end, he is the one billed with Rosetta's payment for the diabolo performance. The things Rosetta teaches are: * The standard length of a diabolo string should be at least up to your neck or chest with one stick on the ground * How to spin the diabolo * A basic trick by catching the diabolo on the string after launching it upward * An advanced trick called the "Elevator" by using the diabolo string wrapped around the diabolo Performances Through the Series * The Diabolo Battle - Competed With Sora, Rosetta wins * Freedom Lights - Member * Exhibition Show - Squirrel (Supporting Cast, performed with Sora and May) * Swan Lake - Young Fairy (Supporting Cast) * The Princess Without A Smile - Princess (Lead, partnered with Sora) Songs Featuring Rosetta * Blanc et Noir - Sora Naegino and Rosetta Passel - Kaleido Star OVA 1: The Princess Without A Smile, Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ * Yakusoku no Bashe e - Sora, Anna, Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good day yo! Good * Under the Rose - Rosetta Passel - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ * Everlasting Rainbow - Sora, Anna, Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ Category:Characters